


It's the Thought that Counts

by tinypinkmouse



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Implied Relationships, Light-Hearted, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe logic can't give an answer to everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the Thought that Counts

**Author's Note:**

> For the [](http://community.livejournal.com/15_minute_fic/profile)[**15_minute_fic**](http://community.livejournal.com/15_minute_fic/) prompt _box_.

It doesn't make sense.

He walks around the thing carefully. Pokes a finger at it. He feels like maybe he should pick it up and shake it. Of course that's not exactly logical, but it just seems like the thing to do.

He doesn't pick it up and he certainly doesn't shake it and it most certainly doesn't make a sort of rattling noise. Because none of that would be logical. So he doesn't.

Well the rattling is logical, but the rest of it isn't. So really, he doesn't.

He wouldn't do something so completely illogical before making sure that the box isn't dangerous. It could be a trap, maybe some sort of explosive devise. After all there are Decepticons to think of (they can be very sneaky sometimes) not to forget the twins and their propensity for extremely illogical 'pranks'. Even though he thinks maybe they'd be slightly more careful of the consequences of pranking him.

So he promptly scans the thing to make sure that it is not in fact dangerous. It isn't.

"It's a box," he says as if announcing this to the empty room would in fact make the appearance of the box suddenly make sense.

Obviously this doesn't do anything. The box remains steadfastly a box that is sitting on his table distracting him from work that he should already be doing instead of... being distracted.

He moves the box to the side of the table and goes on to read the reports he really should be reading.

The box is really distracting him by sitting there and being a box. For a moment he considers removing it altogether, but surely that doesn't make any sense either. He shouldn't be this distracted by something as innocuous as this, he'll figure out where the box came from later once he's done with Wheeljack's latest report and he still has a meeting with Prime and... later, he'll think about the box later.

It is just a box. Completely harmless.

"Prowlie," a well known voice says as Jazz saunters into the room. The saboteur never knocks unless there's someone else in the room. He's long since gotten used to this and would worry that something is wrong if Jazz suddenly started to seemingly care whether or not Prowl is busy. With work.

Not that Jazz keeps him from doing his duty. Jazz wouldn't.

"Did you like it?"

And... it takes a fraction of an astrosecond for Prowl's logic centre to connect the dots.

"The box?"

"It's a gift Prowlie," Jazz grins at him. "You're supposed to open it," he says and doesn't sound very surprised about this turn of events at all.

And maybe that's why they fit together so well. Even if no one else really sees it.


End file.
